


crushed petals

by lostinforest



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: 3rd person, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Falling In Love, HollowHeart - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Polski | Polish, Unrequited Love, another cliché stuff probably, enoch o'connor deserves the world, flowers refrences, jake is such a cutie, jnoch, po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Nic nie szkodzi, że wybrałeś ją. Zawsze dobieramy sobie niewłaściwe osoby. W końcu ja wybrałem ciebie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, musiałam. To była bardzo spontaniczna decyzja, by coś o tych dwóch urokliwych osobliwościach napisać. Prawdopodobnie nikt nawet nie zwróci na to uwagi, bo w polskiej części fandomu nie zauważyłam zwolenników Hollowheart, ale nie szkodzi, bo pisanie tego tekstu sprawiło mi wiele przyjemności. Absolutnie pokochałam Enocha!
> 
> Mała uwaga: nie czytałam książek (mam nadzieję, że znajdę czas i okazję), oglądałam jedynie film, więc pewnie odbiegłam od ich charakterów. Jeśli chodzi o wiek bohaterów, to przyjmijmy, że obaj mają po osiemnaście lat.

_I’m hungry and hollow and just want something to call my own._

\- Richard Siken

 

Jacob ujmował jej smukłą dłoń delikatnie, ale pewnie i chciwie. Muskał knykcie i chwytał za przegub, by pomóc jej złapać równowagę, gdy po bezpiecznym ułożeniu rudej wiewiórki w jej lichej dziupli na powrót zakładała ciężkie buty, które nie pozwalały jej oderwać się od ziemi. Odlecieć. Zniknąć w bezkresie błękitu nieba. Na zawsze. 

Przypatrywał im się z ukrycia, z odległego fragmentu ogrodu, gdzie drzewa kładły figlarne cienie na jego pochmurną twarz, na oczy, których ciemne głębie przecinały błyskawice. Zmrużył je i bezwiednie zmiażdżył w palcach bladoróżowy kwiat trzymany w dłoni. Przywracał do życia i niszczył. Był abstrakcyjną anomalią, był kreatorem, nierozwikłanym paradoksem, osobliwością i splotem toksycznych pnączy. Był zraniony.

Enoch odwrócił się na pięcie i co tchu pognał do swojego pokoju na poddaszu. Wciąż oddychał ciężko, gdy stał oparty o masywne drzwi, rozglądając się po zaciemnionym, ponurym pomieszczeniu niewidzącym wzrokiem. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę solidnego, zakurzonego regału i zamaszystym ruchem strącił z półki jeden ze swoich cennych słoików. 

Formalina zaczęła się leniwie wsączać w załamania drewnianej podłogi, a serce przestało pulsować, gdy jeden z ostrych kawałków szkła przebił je na wskroś. Po policzku Enocha popłynęła samotna łza, którą natychmiast starł wściekle, przysięgając sobie w duchu, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. 

 

✧

Przyrządzał sobie właśnie kolejną filiżankę gorzkiej herbaty, gdy Jacob wszedł do kuchni. Kątem oka widział jego zmieszanie i niezręczne pocieranie ramion, jakby nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Enoch nie zaszczycił go nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem, uparcie ignorując jego obecność w małym pomieszczeniu, które pachniało zasuszonymi kwiatami i ciastem, które stygło na parapecie. Teraz czuć było coś jeszcze. Jego wyczulone nozdrza podrażniła leciuteńka woń słonej wody, zimnego powietrza, świeżo wypranych ubrań i słabych perfum, które nijak nie pachniały jak te używane przez dziewczęta.  _Jego_  zapach. Zagryzł wargi, starając się nim nie zaciągać, walcząc z pragnieniem zatrzymania go w płucach. 

Uformował usta w drwiący grymas i odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie, co sprawiło, że Jacob wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś, Portman? 

Chłopak wyglądał jakby się wahał, ale nie wycofał się, gdy Enoch zrobił krok w jego stronę, pokazując swoją wyższość i dając jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo. 

\- Posłuchaj, Enoch, ja... Ja wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz. - Powiedział to ze spokojem, chociaż niekontrolowane wyginanie palców zdradziło jego nerwowość i obawę przed reakcją drugiego chłopca. - Rozumiem, że nadal masz żal do mojego dziadka, ale ja nie jestem nim. Nie chciałbym, żebyś patrzył na mnie przez pryzmat jego odejścia. Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz i masz za intruza, ale nie chcę mieć w tobie wroga. Pomyślałem, że dobrym pomysłem będzie puszczenie w niepamięć tego, co było i skupieniu się na tym, co jest teraz. 

Jacob uśmiechnął się niepewnie, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. - Rozejm?

Enoch spojrzał na nią, jakby zamiast palców wyrastały mu węże, które chciały go ukąsić. 

\- Przykro mi, Portman, ale nie zostanę twoją przyjaciółeczką - sarknął, obnażając śnieżnobiałe zęby. Z satysfakcją przyglądał się, jak Jake powoli cofnął dłoń, zaciskając ją w pięść. Rezolutnie ignorował fakt, że serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej, gdy mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Odrzucała go własna niemoc. Wsączał kropelki życia w tych, którzy dawno oddali ostatnie tchnienie, a nie potrafił uśmiercić tego, co kłębiło się w jego zdradzieckim sercu. Pragnął wyrwać je sobie z  piersi i zamknąć w zakurzonym słoju. Może wtedy poddałoby się jego woli. 

Nienawidził bezradności. Nienawiść. Znał to uczucie, potrafił nim operować. Postanowił je pielęgnować i skierować ku Jacobowi. Mógł to zrobić. Brzydził się jego naiwnością, prostolinijnością, jego dobrocią, która prowadziła do zguby, bo świat był zły i nikt nie cenił tych, którzy chcieli zostać zbawieni i zbawiać. Takich nazywano głupcami. Ptakami, które prosiły się o obcięcie im skrzydeł i zamknięcie w klatce, z której nie ma ucieczki. Jest tylko cierpienie, niesprawiedliwość

Enoch gorąco nienawidził Jacoba i jego cielęcego spojrzenia skierowanego na Emmę, zawsze na nią, tylko na nią. 

\- Nie wiesz, co tracisz - Jacob powiedział, prostując się i patrząc na niego z nową iskrą w oku.

Uśmiechnął się na to, przybliżając się do niego na niebezpieczną odległość. Czubki ich butów praktycznie się stykały, a oddechy łaskotały zarumienione twarze.

Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, a jego usta znalazły się przy uchu drugiego chłopca, gdy szepnął:

\- A ty nie wiesz, co chcesz zyskać.

Wyszedł z kuchni niespiesznym krokiem, zapominając o swojej herbacie. Nie widział tego, jak Jacob na moment wstrzymał oddech, a jego usta rozchyliły się lekko, gdy wpatrzył się w skrawek czegoś, co leżało na podłodze w miejscu, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu stał Enoch.

Skruszały płatek lilii. 

 

✧

 

Jacob pierwszy raz wybrał miejsce przy stole obok niego. Ułożył swój łokieć obok jego łokcia i co jakiś czas stukał go kolanem, zabierając więcej miejsca, niż to było konieczne. Enoch przesuwał marchewkę widelcem z jednego krańca talerza na drugi, czując rozpraszające ciepło bijące od ciała drugiego chłopca i zapach morza, którym przesiąknięta była jego skóra i ubrania. Przed kolacją pewnie udał się na wybrzeże. Mógł się założyć, że towarzyszyła mu Emma. Często razem znikali.

Enoch mocniej zacisnął palce na sztućcu i porcelana zaskrzypiała. Jacob poruszył się, żując niespiesznie zbyt opieczony kawałek mięsa i zerkając na niego z ukosa. Widział to kątem oka. Ten czysty błękit kąsał jego duszę od pierwszej chwili.

Kościste kolano otarło się tym razem o jego udo i wstał gwałtownie od stołu, wymawiając się bólem żołądka, dziękując uprzejmie za posiłek i pospiesznie opuszczając jadalnię. Pani Peregrine uśmiechnęła się jedynie, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem, i kontynuowała rozmowę z pozostałymi dziećmi, dokładając im w międzyczasie warzyw wbrew głośnym protestom i jękom.

Olive w zamyśleniu odprowadziła go wzrokiem, który zaraz znienacka spoczął na Jacobie. Chłopiec zarumienił się lekko, zmieszany intensywnością jej spojrzenia. Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby jednocześnie go oceniała i ostrzegała. Nie zjadł nic więcej do końca kolacji, odmawiając też deseru. Nieświadomy nawet swojego odruchu, co jakiś czas spoglądał w stronę drzwi, za którymi zniknął chłopiec o najbardziej fascynującej osobliwości. Był tak zajęty chaotycznymi kłębkami własnych myśli, że nie widział delikatnie uniesionych w kącikach ust Olive i czujnego, acz spokojnego wyrazu twarzy pani Peregrine, która zawsze wiedziała wszystko. Ufała jednak swoim podopiecznym na tyle, by pozwolić im na własną rękę rozwiązać tak delikatne kwestie jak sprawy, które nie dotyczyły ciała i ducha, lecz serca.

 

✧

 

Nic nie szkodzi, że wybrał ją. Ludzie zawsze dobierają sobie niewłaściwe osoby. W końcu Enoch wybrał jego. Wybrał mrowienie w opuszkach, zabawne uczucie w podbrzuszu i ciche łkanie serca, które obwiniało go za tak nierozważny krok. I gdyby miał wybór, zrobiłby to jeszcze raz. I znowu. Człowiek to durne stworzenie, lubi popełniać wciąż te same błędy.

Tej nocy śnił o błękicie i ciemnych, nieporządnych kosmykach o zapachu morskiej piany, które nawijał sobie na palce.

 

✧

Był wczesny poranek, pierwsze promienie słońca zaczynały nieśmiało przedzierać się przez chmury i muskać zielono-szary, zapomniany fragment świata jakim było Cairnholm. Morze rozbijało się o brzeg, ptaki śpiewały coraz głośniej, a wiatr zaczepnie targał zielenią i szeptał czułe słówka nierównym, nerwowym falom.

Enoch siedział na cienkim kocu, z dłońmi wsuniętymi w wilgotny po nocy piasek, delektując się ziarenkami masującymi jego palce, dającymi przyjemne uczucie chropowatego, przyziemnego dyskomfortu. Dyskomfortu przez brak gładkości, ale spełniania poprzez tę prawdziwą niedoskonałość. Nigdy nie chodziło o perfekcję. To pozorne wady i niuanse były istotne, dodawały wszystkiemu autentyczności.

Bryza mierzwiła mu włosy, które były już za długie i wpadały do oczu. Przestał je poprawiać i przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w łagodne, kojące dźwięki fal liżących filuternie wybrzeże. Czuł spokój, błogą swobodę i czystość umysłu. Odetchnął głęboko, pozwalając swoim myślom popłynąć w stronę jedynej osoby, o której nie powinien rozmyślać. Nigdy i nie w _ten_ sposób. Mógł wygrywać z nim potyczki słowne, ale nie potrafił wygrać wojny z własnym sercem, które gorliwie rwało się do niego. Kruszył jego skorupę i był coraz bardziej przerażony, bo nie wiedział, jak te nierówne kawałki ponownie wznieść w mur, który chronił go przed zranieniem. Enoch nie był wynaturzeniem, był osobliwością o wielobarwnym umyśle i skrytej przed innymi wrażliwości. Był chłopcem, wciąż tylko chłopcem, który się _zakochał._ Zakochał tak szczerze, nieodwołalnie i naiwnie, że mogła to być tylko pierwsza miłość. Ta szczenięca, najprawdziwsza i najtrudniejsza do zapomnienia. Najbardziej uszczęśliwiała, ale i najdotkliwiej raniła.

Enoch starał się przywołać w pamięci wszystkie jego wady, ale widział jedynie ciemne rzęsy, które rzucały długie cienie na gładkie policzki i blade usta wygięte w niezręcznym, acz szczerym uśmiechu. Nieporządne kosmyki, przez które przebiegał pospiesznie smukłymi palcami, ujmującą nieporadność, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić ze swoimi zbyt długimi kończynami. Jak gdyby był jelonkiem, który dopiero uczy się stawiać swoje pierwsze kroki. Podobała mu się jego dociekliwość, fascynacja wszystkim, co go otaczało, chęć poznania i zadawania pytań. Udawał irytację za każdym razem, choć w głębi duszy pragnął opowiedzieć mu o każdej rzeczy, która go zaciekawiła, pokazać, wyjaśnić i upewnić się, że zrozumiał, że nic go nie wystraszyło i nie chce odejść. Że ich nie opuści, nie zostawi, ot tak. Enoch bał się tego najbardziej. Bał się, że Jacob go zostawi, choć nigdy nie dał mu powodu, by został właśnie dla niego.

Był tak zatopiony w myślach, że nie usłyszał chrzęstu piasku i nie wiedział, że jest z premedytacją i ciekawością obserwowany od jakiegoś czasu. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł, że ktoś siada obok niego na kocu. Nie zdążył na czas przywdziać znudzonego, lekko poirytowanego wyrazu twarzy i Jacob zobaczył jeszcze cień uśmiechu, który błąkał się w kącikach jego ust.

\- Cześć – powiedział lekko, jakby najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie było to, że każdego poranka siedzieli razem na plaży, gdy inni wciąż spali.

Enoch wyprostował się, mierząc chłopca wrogim spojrzeniem i walcząc ze zdradzieckim rumieńcem, który, był przekonany, wypełzał zdradziecko na jego policzki.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyszedłem się przewietrzyć. – Enoch prychnął, choć Jacob nie wydawał się przez to ani trochę onieśmielony. – A co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyszedłem się przewietrzyć – odpowiedział, przedrzeźniając go przesadnie piskliwym głosem.

Otrzymał rozbawiony, szczery uśmiech, którego się nie spodziewał. Omal się nie zagapił, na szczęście w porę zdając sobie z tego sprawę i odwracając wzrok.

\- No to jest nas dwóch.

Kątem oka widział, że Jacob przysunął się do niego, choć na kocu było wystarczająco dużo miejsca. Ich uda się zetknęły i pulsujące ciepło rozeszło się po całym jego ciele. Tym razem nie udało mu się powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia, które było wynikiem tego przyjemnego prądu wywołanego bliskością. Jacob szturchnął go lekko w ramię. Trzymał dwie maślane bułki i jedną wyciągnął w jego stronę.

Zauważył podejrzliwy wzrok Enocha i parsknął radośnie, jakby usłyszał jakiś dobry kawał. Był taki dziwny, taki inny w najlepszy ze sposobów.

\- Nie jest zatruta.

Wziął od niego wypiek i bez namysłu wgryzł się w świeże, drożdżowe ciasto. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Jacoba, gdy dalej jedli w ciszy i to mieszało mu w głowie. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak ten drobny gest był dla niego cenny, jak często będzie go przywoływał i rozmyślał nad najmniejszym wykrzywieniem ust i ruchem głowy, gdy próbował bronić się przed wiatrem.

W pewnym momencie opuszki zimnych, smukłych palców znalazły się na jego kości policzkowej i ostatni kawałek jedzenia wypadł mu z rąk. Zachłysnął się słonym powietrzem, spoglądając gwałtownie na drugiego chłopca i zderzając się boleśnie z błękitem jego tęczówek, który dodatkowy skrzył się jak nigdy dotąd.

\- Przestraszyłem cię? – Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Nie odrywał palców od jego twarzy i uśmiechał się łagodnie, przechylając głowę lekko na prawą stronę. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem. Masz taki ładny odcień skóry. Pani Peregrine mówiła, że rzadko wychodzisz z pokoju, ale nie jest blada. Jest złota, jakbyś niezliczone godziny spędzał na słońcu. Przypomina mi bursztyny. Widziałeś kiedyś bursztyny? Tutaj nie znalazłem ani jednego, ale muszę ci kiedyś pokazać. Są naprawdę ładne, wyglądają jak kostki miodu, choć tak naprawdę to żywica.

Enoch chwycił go mocno za przód granatowego swetra i pocałował. Z rozmachem i bez namysłu, czując ból wargi, gdy natknęła się na zęby i słodkie pieczenie małej ranki. Jego usta omiotło ciche westchnienie i gwałtownie się odsunął, patrząc na Jacoba z przerażeniem w ciemnych jak sadza oczach. Kręciło mu się w głowie i pragnął więcej, więcej, _więcej_.

Oddech drugiego chłopca był wyraźnie przyspieszony, a klatka piersiowa także unosiła się nierówno, jakby szukał odpowiedniego rytmu, ale rozum nie współpracował z ciałem. Enoch nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał tak zupełnego braku kontroli i takiej ekstazy pomieszanej z zimnym strachem. Powinien przeprosić, wiedział, że tego pewnie od niego oczekiwał, ale uznał, że nie warto marnować słów, które dla niego samego nic nie znaczyły. Nie czuł skruchy.

Czuł się teraz równie pełny, co pusty. Wiedział już, jak smakują jego usta, jak pachnie z bliska jego miękka skóra i jakim cudownym odczuciem było muśnięcie policzka przez jeden z niesfornych kosmyków. Wiedział, że nigdy tego nie zapomni, że nic temu nie dorówna i nikogo nie będzie pragnął bardziej niż tego chłopca.

Jacob wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, ostrożnie i bardzo delikatnie ją masując, jakby przepraszał za to maleńkie rozcięcie. Enoch przymknął powieki i złapał go za przegub. Przesunął nosem po jego nadgarstku, który pachniał mydłem, ciastem i po prostu _nim._ Pocałował wnętrze ciepłej, smukłej dłoni, czując drżenie i gęsią skórkę.

Reagował na jego dotyk instynktownie, prosto, idealnie. Nie krył się za fasadą, był dla niego _prawdziwy_ i Enoch jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej potrzeby odwdzięczenia się, zapewniania komfortu, zatroszczenia się i ochronienia przed całym światem. Obaj byli podnieconymi, niecierpliwymi chłopcami, którzy łaknęli wzajemnej bliskości i spełnienia w dotyku, pocałunkach. I to było idealne.

\- Enoch? – Jacob odezwał się, palce drugiej dłoni wplątując w jego włosy i odgarniając dłuższe, podkręcone kosmyki z jego czoła. Gest był tak naturalny i subtelny, że miał ochotę przyciągnąć go do siebie i już nigdy nie puścić, nie pozwolić mu się oddalić choćby na chwilę, bo zapełniał w nim pustkę, która od zawsze dźwięczała jedynie samotnością i zgorzknieniem.

\- Pamiętasz, jak wtedy w kuchni powiedziałeś mi, że nie wiem, co chcę zyskać?

Odszukał jego spojrzenie, chcąc się upewnić, że usłyszał jego pytanie i Enoch w potwierdzeniu kiwną głową.

\- To nieprawda, nie miałeś racji – powiedział, tym razem ze zdecydowaniem, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – Od samego początku wiedziałem.

Serce Enocha zabiło szybciej.

\- Wiedziałeś? – Nerwowo przełknął ślinę, choć silił się jeszcze na nonszalancję. – A więc?

Jacob szybko cmoknął go w usta, słodko i niewinnie, a on po raz kolejny poczuł zawroty głowy.

\- Chciałem zdobyć twoją uwagę i uznanie, jak tylko cię zobaczyłem. To było silniejsze ode mnie, wydawało mi się, że nic innego się nie liczy. Jesteś… jesteś kimś wyjątkowym, Enoch. Jesteś piękny. – Jacob zarumienił się i zachichotał. Enoch zamrugał, rozchylając usta i łapczywie spijając każde słowo z tych różanych warg. Nigdy od nikogo czegoś podobnego nie usłyszał. – Nie chodzi tylko o to, że mi się podobasz, to znaczy, o to też, bo bardzo mi się podobasz. Boże, tak bardzo. Ale jesteś też, a może i przede wszystkim, pięknym człowiekiem, masz wspaniały umysł i czasem wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym w nim zamieszkać, schować się tam i podziwiać. Chyba nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie fascynować, jest w tobie tyle tajemnic i rzeczy, o których chciałbym się dowiedzieć więcej i mam nadzieję, że mi na to pozwolisz.

 Enoch uśmiechnął się i nie miał wątpliwości, co odpowiedzieć:

\- Pozwolę.

\- Tak? – Spojrzał na niego z niebieskimi, skrzącymi oczami, które przyćmiewały wspaniałość oceanu.

\- Tak.

Ułożył dłoń na jego karku, wlewając w to całą czułość, zaufanie i oddanie. Jacob jeszcze nie wiedział, ale w tym momencie Enoch oddawał mu coś cennego. Zawsze manipulował sercami innych, a w tej chwili zawierzył mu własne. Dla niego nie było odwrotu, nigdy nie robił niczego połowicznie. Żaden z nich nie mógł się już cofnąć, bo niema obietnica została złożona.

Jacob objął go w tali i machinalnie wtulił twarz w jego szyję, składając na wrażliwej skórze mokry pocałunek, który wywołał dreszcze i suchość w gardle. Chłopiec ukradkiem wcisnął w jego dłoń coś satynowego i miłego w dotyku.

Świeżo rozwinięty kwiat lilii, który skradł z ogrodu. Płatki były soczyste, piękne i cieszące serce, jak wyznanie, które złożył na jego ręce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli jednak ktoś tutaj zawędruje, to bardzo chętnie przyjmę choć kilka słów opinii, nie krępujcie się.


End file.
